College Love
by StarryTwlight
Summary: Ichigo's first year in College, day one he meets Rukia because of his crazed father. A few months later she is his best friend. A few days later love? Please read and review!


Hey! ST here again. I've been in a great mood as of late. Which is nice! Its not every week this happens though. Here is another one shot. I don't own Bleach, but I can live with it. Oh have fun with the Oc-ness of this fic too.

-ST

---*---*---

Ah, the College life. Full of parties, for those to like to study the opposite sex, or books for those who'd rather read about the opposite sex. These are the thoughts crossing an unknown bright orange haired young adults head.

"Now son, remember if you party use protection. I've purchased some for you and they are in your sock draw! And if you drink, make sure you drink plenty of water afterward." A crazed man in a lab coat told his son who clearly was only putting up with it because it was the last time for a while that he would hear it.

"Old man. I swear if you don't stop now, your not going to have any vocal cords to speak with anymore." His hands curled into fist as he fought desperately to not punch his father in the face.

"Ichigo, remember this." His father said in a seemingly uncharacteristic way. "If you ever impregnate a girl you will be responsible for that child so be sure to use that protection."

"That's it!" Ichigo pulled his fist back and was about ready to punch his father in the face for his outrageous behavior.

"Ichi-nii! Stop! Ever one is looking." A younger golden haired girl said.

This stopped Ichigo from doing anything, he sighed in defeat and turned his attention to his sisters. "Don't let him get to wild while I'm gone okay?"

"Sure." A dark haired girl said.

"Karin! We will miss you Ichi-nii." The golden haired one said.

"You be good Karin" Ichigo said to the dark haired girl. "Take care of Yuzu." He said pointing to the golden haired one.

"She'll be fine." Karin said.

"My son is about to face the real world Misaki! Grandchildren are next!" the father pulled out a picture and put his face next to it crying.

"Oi! Gramps!" Ichigo said. "I'm not going to be gone forever you know."

"We'll just leave now." Karin said dragging their father away.

"Bye Ichi-nii be sure to call us when you can!"

"Yeah sure." He waved bye to them. The first thought in his head of college.

'Finally some quiet.'

As his quiet time came to an end with the students at the end of the hall yelling toga!

---*---*---

"Rukia, you know that I don't approve of you going to a public college." a stern voice said.

"I know nii-sama. But this is the school that I want to go to. I appreciate you allowing me to attend this school." A petite raven haired girl said.

"You know the agreement we've come to, I will not hesitate to send you else where if it is broken."

"I will try not to break it nii-sama."

The pair turn to hear and rather loud and annoying voice calling out.

"Karin! Ouch! Your hurting daddy!" the voice called.

"Karin, please stop your making a scene." A timid voice called.

"HE wouldn't leave Ichi-nii alone so I had to take care of the situation myself." a dark haired girl said as she dragged a man by the ear.

They got close the the raven haired girl and her brother. As the got closer the father looked up and he seemed to recognize something.

"My, my, if it isn't good old Kuchiki Bakuya. Its been a while friend." The man said as he straighten up and gaining a completely different persona.

"Kurosaki Isshin." Bakuya said in response.

"And who is this lovely lady beside you?"

"Kuchiki Rukia, sir." Rukia said curtsying.

"Call me Isshin! You look just like Hisana." He quietly added. "My son is here, if your anything like her maybe you can keep an eye on him. You can't miss him! Bright orange hair! And tall too! His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. And he always scowls."

"Dad, we are annoying these people, lets go home okay?" the golden haired girl said.

"But Yuzu-chan! These are old friends! I can't just pass up the chance to catch up!" Isshin said.

"We where just leaving anyway." Bakuya said. "Come Rukia."

"Of course nii-sama." Rukia said. "It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure is mine."

After Rukia was settled and Bakuya had left she set out to find the library. The entire time she couldn't get it out of her head what Mr. Kurosaki had said. "His name is Kurosaki Ichigo." She knew she had heard that name before, she just couldn't remember what from.

"Surely I would remember a bright orange head." She mumbled to her self, as she entered the library. She looked around and the only thing out of place was a bright orange blob. "That must be him. I guess while I'm here I'll introduce my self."

As she go closer to him she noticed he was reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliette.

---*---*---

Ichigo heard some one enter the library, not caring who it was till she entered his peripheral vision. She was absolutely beautiful, she seemed to know where she was going. So he went back to his book. He knew Romeo and Juliette like the back of his hand and his favourite part being the last scene of the lovers.

"Um. Excuse me, but are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" a petite voice asked.

Ichigo looked up to see the petite girl who entered the library standing in front of him. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, your father is an acquaintance of my brother's." Rukia said sticking out her hand.

Ichigo shook it, and was surprised by her firm handshake. "My "father" did do anything stupid did he? He tends to be rather....eccentric at times."

"He was very charming." Rukia said taking a seat, next to Ichigo.

Ichigo was starting to wonder why she would even talk to him, she was Kuchiki every one knew they there a noble class family. So why would she even bother with him? "I hope this doesn't sound to rude but, why did you introduce your self to me?"

"I hadn't planned on it. I just wanted to know where the library was so that I could study in peace, when it comes time for that. You just happened to be here too." Rukia said as she slouched slightly in her seat.

"Oh." Ichigo said, putting his book down. "My father didn't say anything about grandchildren to you did he?"

"No, why?"

"Its one of his many ideas that will happen to me at school. I just want to write that's all I want to do." Ichigo said, slightly stunned at his sudden outburst.

"I want to paint." Rukia said in response.

"Not much to study there."

"There is plenty to study. To understand art completely you have to know what happened." Rukia said.

"You sound like a history buff." Ichigo said, seeing that Rukia was getting slightly ticked. She was cute that way. He shook his head to get the thought out of his head.

"Art is History in a way. Its better than reading a writing papers about it. I'd rather have finger painting finals than essays."

"I take it writing isn't your forte."

"Not at all. I'm quite skilled in writing. One of the things nii-sama made sure I was well versed in."

"Oh." Ichigo said.

"What time is it? We've that that orientation thing at 6 or what ever." Rukia said.

"um. Its. 6:30" Ichigo said as he checked his watch

"Ack! Really! We are late come on!" Rukia said jumping up out of her chair and grabbing Ichigo's hand as she raced out of the library and to the introduction hall. Lucky for them the orientation didn't actually start till 6:45 the president had something to take care of before coming.

---*---*---

A few months later

---*---*---

"Ichigo, I swear if you don't stop laughing I will hurt you." Rukia said as she covered up her painting.

"How...Could...I not?" Ichigo said between laughing. "That was horrible!"

"Ichigo" Rukia said in a very menacing tone. Which caused him to quiet down a bit.

"Seriously, I didn't see any rabbit in there. I still don't know why you love those so much." Ichigo said a grin still on his face.

"They are so cute! How could some one not like them?" Rukia said her tone completely changing.

They sat there thinking about who knows what until Ichigo broke the silence.

"Are you going to the dance on Friday?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rukia said her heart suddenly beating fast. She looked puzzled for a minute before she pushed the thought that wanted to make its self known even came into view.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

"Why?"

"I debating if I should go or not. I'd rather read, but I know I shouldn't be anti-social."

"Then go?" Rukia said questionly.

"I don't want to go by myself. Go with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Go with me."

"O-okay." Rukia said turning around to face her covered painting. Her face red, what the heck happened? She asked her self.

Her heart was beating a million miles a minute and she was really nervous about the whole event.

"Rukia-a-a-a-a-a" Ichigo called. "Oi Rukia! You okay? Your not going to make another rabbit picture are you?"

"Shut-up. Rabbits are cute and you know it." She said her clearly annoyed voice called.

"Okay, good your okay." Ichigo said. "For a second there I thought you'd left this world."

"Whatever strawberry."

"Hey! I've told you before my name means one who protects!" Ichigo said now it was his turn to get angry.

"What ever strawberry." Rukia said now she had the pleasure of ticking Ichigo off.

They talked a bit longer and then Ichigo said something about having to finish and essay due next week.

"I'll see ya tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday isn't it?"

"Yeah, wait isn't the dance tomorrow then?"

"I guess so."

"Ack! Its just a casual dance right?"

"I'm just gunna go in what I normally wear."

"That's casual. Okay, few. That could have been a disaster."

"What ever midget. Night."

"Don't call me a midget and think you can get away with it!" Rukia turns and kicks Ichigo in the back of his leg.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Its your punishment for calling me a midget." Rukia said as she picked up her painting and started out of the common area of the dorm and headed up to her side of the building, leaving Ichigo behind.

"I hope I didn't piss her off to much." Ichigo mumbled to him self. He replayed the day in his head as he headed to his room. He stopped out side his room and looked shocked. He had pretty much asked Rukia out, and he did it calmly. His cheeks flushed and for once he was extremely glad that he lucked out with being the only one in his room.

The next day passed with out much happening, Ichigo and Rukia hung out like they always did and then they headed to the dance together walking along in silence until they made it to the cafeteria that had been transformed into a dance hall. They walked in and sat off in the corner neither one actually intended to dance or even really do anything other than observe and maybe catch people doing things they wouldn't normally be seen doing.

People came in groups and couples and the DJ started playing music. A busty girl came up to Ichigo and blushed deeply before speaking.

"Kurosaki-kun, um. I was wondering if you would um. Like to dance." the girl said pushing her enormous boobs closer together.

"No thanks Inoue-san. I'm just here to observe." Ichigo said as he looked away back at the dance floor to watch people come in more and more, and drunker and drunker.

"Oh, Okay then. If you change your mind I'll be with Tasuki-chan." The girl said as she slunked away.

"Who was that. She was really pretty." Rukia asked.

"She is some girl I knew from high school. She and a good friend of mine came here too. Inoue-san wants to be a children's book artist and Tasuki-chan is going to open a dojo she is just here for moral support for Inoue-san." Ichigo said. "She also has a crush on me. She confessed, and I just don't like her like that. She will always just be a friend to me."

Rukia let go of the breath she was unknowingly holding in. "Oh, she seemed like a good friend. You should introduce me some time."

"Trust me, you don't want that. If she is your friend then you will have to eat her food. And that is some of the weirdest stuff on the earth. Everything either has red bean paste on it or honey. Its disgusting." Ichigo said as he made a face.

"Hahaha." Rukia started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is so funny midget?" He said turning his whole body to face her.

"That face, I've never seen you do anything other than scowl or laugh, that was absolutely funny!" Rukia said now holding her sides because she was laughing so hard.

"Its not that funny midget." He said turning away.

Rukia smacked the back of his head. "I am not a midget."

"Uh-huh yeah sure." Ichigo said, smirking.

"Ugh! You can be so infuriating some times." Rukia exclaimed.

"Yeah but you look cute when your mad." Ichigo said, he then blushed deeply and turned to face away from Rukia.

Rukia blushed as well and quickly replied with her own comment. "And you look great when your not scowling."

"I don't scowl that much." Ichigo said.

"Oh yes you do!" Rukia said.

"When?"

"Right now." Rukia said as a scowl had just set on his face.

"Ah. Fine. I do, but you always draw those horrible bunnies." Ichigo said unable to come up with anything better.

"They are not horrible they are amazing! You just don't know art when you see it!"

Their conversation carried on like this for the rest of the dance. They would playfully argue, then have a normal conversation, have a heated argument, then talk some more. They eventually had to be kicked out because the dance had ended a while back and they just hadn't noticed yet.

As they walked back to the dorm building they walked in silence. When they got inside they stopped in the area where they would normally split off to go to their respective rooms.

"I had fun." Rukia said, not really wanting the evening to end yet.

"Yeah me too." Ichigo said.

Something fell off a shelf and they both looked at it. Rukia noticed it first and decided to make a bold statement. She stood on her toes to kiss Ichigo on the cheek but he turned right as she was about to and they kissed each other. They stared wide eyed for a second till Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist and kissed her back. She let her eyes flutter shut after that and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck.

They pulled away after a second and imedently let go of each other and turned away and blushed deeply.

"I'm going to go to bed now." They both said at the same time.

"Night." Ichigo said as he quickly headed for his dorm.

"Night." Rukia said as she headed toward hers.

As soon as Rukia got to her dorm she placed a finger on her lips and smiled at the wonderful feeling it had given her. For the first time she let her self think the thought that she had been trying to hide for so long. "I like Ichigo"

---*---*---

When Ichigo got to his room he got on his bed and placed his head in his hand and replayed what had just happened. He had completely enjoyed the event. And he wished it could have continued.

"Does this mean I like Rukia? More than a friend?" He thought to him self. He played it again in his head and came to his conclusion.

He went to sleep soon after, nodding off to dreams of Rukia and that kiss.

The next morning when they met up like they always did on Saturdays in the library, they both blushed muttered their greetings and opened their books to do their studying. They unknowingly took exchanging glances of the opposite person across the desk. Ichigo would look up for a second then look back at his book. Then Rukia would look up and stare at him then quickly look back down at her own history book.

Once or twice they would both look up at the same time, stare at the other for a second and then blush and look back down at their respective books. Rukia sighed for a second a placed her head on her book. She couldn't get him out of her mind. After she finally accepted the fact that she liked Ichigo more than a friend, she just simply couldn't stop thinking of him.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked concern very clear in his voice.

Rukia blushed and thanked her self for putting her face on her book. "I, um, don't quite understand this section of my book I might need to go find another that explains it." She lied.

"What is it about?" Ichigo asked believing her lie.

"Cave art." Rukia muttered.

"Cave art? Whats do you need to know about that?"

"I'm confused about how they did it at all! Like what did they use, this just shows you pictures and tells you dates and if your lucky what it was made with. Oh and the location of the art. Or the sculptures made like Hedge Stone! They list the kind of stone and where it came from, but how far apart are they." Rukia quickly said.

"I'll help you find a book to help ya out then. We are in the library after all." Ichigo said as he got up and put his book down.

"O-okay." Rukia stuttered.

"It can't be that hard." Ichigo said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair and over to an encyclopedia section. He still hadn't let of of her hand when he reached an area that he thought would help.

"Um Ichigo?" Rukia timidly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your still holding my hand." Rukia said as she blushed.

"Oh." Ichigo let go but couldn't take his eyes off her face, she was so cute when she blushed!

Before he even registered what he was doing he was only inches away from her face. He stayed there for a second and blushed him self. Then he was shocked when Rukia closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him. He didn't need to be told twice to do something. He quickly pushed her up against the bookshelf and kissed her back.

They pulled away due to lack of breath. Ichigo go looked into her eyes between the two and she looked right back at him.

"Rukia?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah Ichigo?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes I will." Rukia said with a smile on her lips and a gleam in her eye.

Ichigo smiled too and kissed her again.


End file.
